


荒原

by Delphinaptetus



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinaptetus/pseuds/Delphinaptetus
Summary: 迪奥的替身世界被虫箭刺中。
Relationships: Dio Brando/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	荒原

**Author's Note:**

> R，复活Dio/白承  
> 很菜，o到没有c，不适请退出

如果这条街是时间，  
他在街的尽头。*

——————————————

一切发生的时候承太郎正在开门。

天色阴沉，西边有从深灰往黑色渐变的大团乌云，它们低垂着，沉沉地压在上空。他从衣袋里拿出钥匙，此时远方已经开始倾下深秋的最后一场雨，人能够听到它们，像低沉的咕哝，雨从远方袭来，慢慢靠近，声音在它们来到之前就已经到达耳朵。嘈杂的雨声从远方响起，就像海潮追击而来。

承太郎转动最后一下钥匙，门锁发出咔哒声，轻微的，却明显而突兀。好像整个世界只有那一个声音——不是好像，承太郎突然意识到。远方雨的海浪停止了，连一旁街道本时不时传来的车胎碾过地面的声音也消失了，所有的响动在同一时刻销声匿迹，只剩下寂静在耳边发出虚幻的嗡鸣。

他松开了门把，转过身去，邻居信箱上的白鸟凝固在起飞的姿势，行人颜色纷杂的伞打开到一半，就连雨水也悬在半空。太阳刚刚沉没，周围的店铺在打开灯后落入了这个永恒的夜晚。

时间停止了。

承太郎低下头，看着自己的手，他的手指自由地舒展，不像十年前他还没有掌握时停的时候，那时他只能稍微动一下，虽然能看到一切。而白金之星学会停止时间之后他就进入了这个世界，时间停止后的世界。

迪奥的名字马上浮现在他的脑海里，而他本来应该死了。但除他以外，唯一能停止时间的白金之星现在正乖巧地站在承太郎身后，困惑地看着承太郎。它伸出异色的大手，轻轻捏了捏承太郎微凉的手掌，但是承太郎并没有理会它。它担忧地发出声音，最后只好把注意力转移到周边各种奇怪地停滞了的物体上。

不是白金之星做的，承太郎叹了口气，对替他表现出焦虑的白金之星稍加安抚。他决定搜查四周，如果这是另一种替身攻击的效果，他总能找到本体，而且对方多半会主动现身。

他花了很长时间在街上走，尽管在停止的时间内他并不能真正地花掉什么时间。

没有任何声响，没有任何动作。承太郎穿过临近的街道，在附近的街区穿行，就像走在定格了的照片里。连风也不再存在，他还从来没有体会过这么纯粹的死寂，世界仿佛全是止水和死沙。最后他走到了雨的边界，那里像被巨大的水幕遮住，无数水滴定空中，或是在伞面破碎成更小的微粒。

他伸出手，指尖触碰其中一颗水珠，它顺从地附在他的指尖，一个晶莹的小点。承太郎拿出手帕把它擦掉，水珠在布料上留下一个或许不会再消失的深色圆点，除此之外他一无所获。这一切是怎么发生的，他无法解释。

尽管在停止的时间内不会变得更疲惫或是困倦，承太郎还是选择走回了住处。门口的路灯在此之前已经亮起，门锁已经全部开了，他只扭动了一下门把就打开了门。他进屋，按下电灯的按钮，没有亮光。

有节奏的敲门声惊醒了承太郎。准确地说，他并没有睡着，只是趴在桌子上短暂地合上眼睛，像无数个难得小憩的时候，他的思绪飘得很远，以至于他也不知道自己是梦是醒。

敲门声是个转机，承太郎赶到门边，警觉地打开门，白金之星同时出现在他身后。

“晚上好，承太郎。”一个低沉的声音，“好久不见。”

白金之星飞速地挥出拳头，而来人保持着交抱双臂的姿势一动不动，没有躲避的意思。在即将击碎对方头骨之前，白金之星的拳头猛地偏转了，只在对方脸上的颧骨处留下一条血痕和一刹风声。

迪奥站在路灯下。

承太郎只见过他有这样的金色头发，和像翻滚的熔浆一样亮着的金色眼瞳。

本应来自死亡国度的来客伸手轻轻碰了碰脸上的伤口，目光没有从承太郎身上挪开，他勾了勾嘴角，“对礼貌敲门的客人，你也太失礼了。”他打量着承太郎，当年的少年的一身黑色几乎全都变成白色，连脸颊的轮廓都柔软了许多，垂眼的时候长睫毛投下一小块阴影。

“你死了。”承太郎浑身都充满着戒备，像突然把刺全都竖起来的温和白刺猬。他确实很久没有这么警惕过了，有一瞬间他好像回到了十七岁的时候，尽管无畏却仍然有着紧张。

“是的。”迪奥饶有兴趣地盯着承太郎，对方现在散发出来的气息非常不符合他这一身装扮的气质，让迪奥怀疑只有在自己面前才会有这样一个承太郎。“有人让我醒了过来。”他说着，抬手理了理承太郎被压偏的衣领，白金之星的拳头仍然捏着，而迪奥自然地做完这个动作之后就从容地把手收了回来。

“放松，承太郎，你太紧张了。”迪奥的声音低得像蛇在吐息，他的舌尖在自己的尖牙上逗留了一阵，掠食者在确认自己把猎物拆吃入腹的能力，“问你的问题吧。”

“你明明知道我要问什么，”承太郎皱起眉头，他抚上迪奥碰过的那片衣领，若有所思。

“我醒来的时候身边有一只箭，和普通的箭差不多，不过上面雕着一种类似独角仙的甲虫。世界去捡它的时候碰到了箭尖，”迪奥平淡地陈述，“它和世界融为一体，刚醒过来的我不足以控制它，世界离开了。”

“也就是说……”

“对，我现在没有替身，”迪奥突然抓住承太郎的手腕，瘦削的手腕突出的骨头硌着迪奥的掌心，他握得很紧，能感觉到承太郎温热的血液在他的指腹下方汹涌地冲击着血管，一跳一跳的脉搏。他把对方的手拉近自己的喉咙，金色的眼底闪着没被掩盖住的狂妄，“也就是说，如果你要杀我迪奥，随时都可以。”

承太郎沉默了一阵，最后开口，“松手，迪奥，不要逼我让白金之星帮忙。”

迪奥露出意料之中的表情，低笑了一声，缓缓地舒展开五指，松了手。他们在门口僵持了一会儿，最终承太郎侧身，让度了大门的进入权，他走回了住处，一股莫名的疲惫感攥住了他，而他早已习惯。

承太郎坐回刚刚的椅子上，桌面摆着他的资料和论文，迪奥的手绕过他的肩膀，拿起几沓来看。路灯的白光从窗户照进来，成为昏暗的室内唯一的光亮，迪奥对这样的黑暗习以为常，他翻动着铺着密密麻麻字迹的纸张，“海洋博士，承太郎，这就是现在的你。”

承太郎盯着桌面空掉的咖啡杯，杯底有深色的咖啡渍，他太忙了，本来打算晚上回来洗掉它。他一只手撑住额角，无视了迪奥带着戏谑的发言，“你怎么知道我在这里？”

迪奥从论文册里抬起头，往承太郎的方向瞟了一眼。“标题为空条承太郎的信息就在我手下档案室最显眼的地方，“他顿了顿，”你被找了不少麻烦吧。“

“是啊，他们可比海星麻烦多了。”承太郎手指轻按着眉间，很难相信自己和迪奥有一天会看似平心静气地在同一个屋檐下说话，但现在整个偌大的世界里，在停止的时间内，只有他们两个能够会面和交谈，好似他们面对面，站在荒原中央。“你来找我是为了停止这一切？”

迪奥用指尖敲了敲纸张，弄出哗哗的声响，表示肯定。

在他翻开下一页之前，白金之星突然出现，长发替身直直地伫立在他面前，拳头收在腰腹处：攻击的预备姿势。迪奥没有抬眼，他的目光悠悠地在纸页间移转，眼珠入神地转动着，似乎被那些用严谨刻板的英语写成的学术字句深深吸引，对海星的动物行为倍感兴趣。

“如果杀了你，世界会消失吗？”承太郎维持着刚才的动作，试图寻找一个最快捷的解决办法。

“不会，如果我死了，它会完全失控。”迪奥翻过一页，“那之后会发生什么，就没有人知道了，不过那时我也已经死了，没关系。”

“所以只能打败世界。”

“所以只能打败世界。”迪奥重复道，他终于放过了那些专业的论文，走到承太郎身边。他伸出手把纸张放回桌面，微微前倾着身体，像一个优雅的弯腰礼，金色的光芒慢慢地从他身体内烧起来，最终包裹住他整个躯体，过于光辉的暖色盖住了路灯的白光。“我还能感应到它在哪里。”

承太郎转头看向迪奥，他曾经的死敌，对方金色的眼睛和眼神没有任何变化，仿佛身上分明已经没有那么明亮而且飘摇闪烁的金光也和十年前别无二致，那些记忆在他的脑海里还如此清晰，就像骨中烙印，让人不悦却无法割舍。“你只能来找我，因为——”

“当然，亲爱的，这个短暂的永恒里只有你和我。”迪奥替他说完了后半句话，他吐字很慢，像在念一个诡秘的催眠咒语。

承太郎面无表情，”或许你能说说你为什么大发好心让世界恢复原样，而且，一旦恢复我就会杀了你。”

“如果你不愿意，大可以把它当作你的永久假期，和我一起在这个永恒里，不老不死，不生不灭。”迪奥弯下腰去，冰凉的手贴上承太郎的脖颈，他感到温热的皮肤在他的触碰下紧绷，”你难道认为给这个地球恶作剧是我的目的？那甚至不是我的爱好。”

“如果你不是个乔斯达，我甚至不会对你动手，漂亮小男孩。”吸血鬼的手转而掐住承太郎的下巴，他对海洋博士微笑了一下，又轻又缓地在对方唇角落下一个吻，他的嘴唇干燥而失温。他主动结束了这个看似缱绻的吻，在承太郎耳边低语，“享受你的假期。”

迪奥似乎对自己的发言信奉不移，他对世界的位置缄口不提，直到承太郎真的按他说的闭上眼，再度进入半梦半醒的休憩模式，履行“享受假期”的职责。“没必要用这种眼神看着我，要是我要杀人，就没必要来找你了。”

氛围诡异，一种奇异的安稳感不适时宜地在半暗的房间里蔓延开来，没有需要时刻防备的千奇百怪的替身使者，没有日复一日的挑衅威胁邮件和短信，没有什么此刻必须保护，甚至没有论文的截止日期。只有一个燃着金光的吸血鬼在这个住处里，承太郎猜不出这个被称为纯恶的吸血鬼心里在想什么。

他闭着眼，紧绷的肩膀似乎也放松下来，他沉入自己创造的黑暗中，试着放空思绪。

迪奥的脚步声从黑暗中传来，蒙眬却似乎能在虚空中震起回响。脚步声间隔很长，似乎停驻在一个地方，只是偶尔移动一两步。这种状态间隔了许久，然后是取出东西的窸窣声响，像是轻薄的木片摩擦过平滑的桌面。缓慢而连续的细碎声响紧接而来，是轻木片相互摩擦的声音，除承太郎的呼吸外唯一的响动。这些细碎的声音在绝对的沉寂里铺散开，扮演来自时间之外的催眠曲。

“你醒了。”迪奥悠闲地和站在书房门口的承太郎打招呼，手指间转动着一根纤细的木条，浅淡的棕色。

一个完成度显著见长的船模摆在桌面上，木质的柯克船样式，承太郎很久之前就购买了它，出于自少年时对船只的热爱，但他显然从来没有空闲能把它拼完。而迪奥就在他面前专心地推进着工程，把木条精确地嵌入船体。

“你就一直在拼这个？”承太郎有点讶异，就像看到来自地狱的恶魔不是满手鲜血而是在织毛衣。他意识到他不了解迪奥，他们之间除了互相杀戮的意愿之外没有任何别的认识，也没有必要。

“差不多，”迪奥又拣出一个部件，“还看了你的标本，漂亮的海洋生物。让我觉得我似乎又被困在海底的棺材里。”

“我的荣幸，”承太郎看着迪奥把部件再次组装上去，“告诉我世界在哪。”

迪奥叹了口气，仿佛他真的感到非常惋惜，他放下手中的组块，“我以为你已经不那么冲动了。”他站起来，椅子被往后带，一阵摩擦声，“我们应该郑重地吃个早餐，然后再出发。”经过承太郎身边的时候迪奥的肩膀擦过对方的衣服，他似乎又想起什么，转头瞥了眼桌面，“那是个不错的模型，等结束后你应该把它拼完。”

“乔斯达小屁孩的选择。”迪奥对着店家的招牌挑了挑眉毛。他们走了两条街才来到这里，一间努力把自己装扮成森林的甜品店，两旁种植的藤蔓植物早就已经吞没了半块木纹夸张的招牌，于是真正的店名几乎被人忘记，残损的单词被人记住。它们绕上屋檐，一些枝条垂下来，被当下的风凝在一个倾斜的角度。

“我以为你会更喜欢海洋风格的，弄得蓝幽幽的，像劣质舞台灯效的录像。”迪奥伸手摘下一片悬停在半空的落叶，握着叶柄旋转，最后松开手，叶片原地又转动半圈，最终直立着停在他的掌心。  
  
“也许，但是这里只有这个。”承太郎熟门熟路地走进店里，弯腰在锃亮的橱窗里挑选，他的目光扫过码放随性有趣的甜食，最终他选中了一块黑乎乎的蛋糕。迪奥站在他身后，似乎对这些甜点一无所知，但已经做出了他的选择。

“巧克力味的？”迪奥端着他的选择在门外的小桌旁坐下，他的勺子戳在一团白色奶油和粉红色草莓浆里，一颗草莓抵着勺子的柄。“它黑糊糊的，简直就是以前的你。”迪奥评论道，似乎他面前摆着的不是和他更加不搭的东西。

承太郎久久地盯着迪奥的甜点，似乎对吸血鬼的选择感到困惑，但他最终只是平心静气地回复，“事实上它比较像樱桃酒的味道。”他在对方对面坐下，看着吸血鬼捏着勺子的柄翻动着厚厚的奶油，把好看的花纹弄得乱七八糟。

在承太郎几乎吃完他的那块黑森林蛋糕之后，迪奥终于结束对甜点的蹂躏，挖起一勺，准备送进嘴里。他看到承太郎盯着自己，蓝绿色的眼睛在店里透出来的暖橙色灯光下更像带着金属光泽的绿色。探究的眼神，他也是这样看他的海星的吗？迪奥有些好笑地叼住勺子，舌尖把所有奶油都卷进嘴里。

“它吃起来什么味道？”承太郎突然问道。

“你在好奇，”迪奥又挑出一勺，小幅度地晃晃勺子，“一位科学家终于发现他对另一个物种一无所知。”他把颜色混乱的奶油抵在舌尖，起身弯腰，手扣住承太郎的后脑勺，整齐的头发被弄出乱翘的毛。他用唇舌把那块奶油度进承太郎口中，吸血鬼的舌头没有温度，它把奶油碾开在对方舌上，自己冰凉湿滑像蛇信子。

迪奥的手从承太郎发间滑向脖颈，他们的吻也在此时终结，分开的时候他们的唇间沾出银丝，迪奥用舌尖舔了舔嘴角，“它是什么味道，博士？你不能奢望吸血鬼真的有味觉。”

“你的假期还没结束呢，博士。”迪奥手指松松地搭在嘴上，舌尖从食指和中指的指间分叉处舔到指尖。他似乎对游戏很满意，语气揶揄，“等结束后，我就带你去找世界。”

  
承太郎伏向桌面的时候迪奥摁了他的腰一下，他撞上圆桌的边缘，一阵沉闷的疼痛。他的袖子蹭到迪奥放在一边的甜点，留下一块甜腻的粉色污渍。迪奥抓着他那只弄脏了的手，摁到他的腰带上。

“你应该会取悦自己吧，”迪奥不容置疑地推测，“用后面。”

  
承太郎把一个指节挤进自己身体里的时候感觉很糟糕。他首先想到袖口的奶油会不会蹭到了自己身上，然后他深吸了一口气，往自己的身体里送入自己的手指。他已经很久没有这么做了，在需要争分夺秒忙碌的生活中他早就把自己的欲望放到一个无关紧要的位置锁起来，偶尔心血来潮也只是抚慰自己。

而这次……

他咬着牙把干涩的手指往里送，感到自己身体的不适应，肠壁紧紧地绞着入侵的异物，意料中的疼痛。而手指能感受到来自自己的温暖紧致，以及被紧箍的怪异阻碍感。迪奥的手仍然搭在他的后颈，在他的衣领和发尾之间轻轻揉搓，像对一只猫咪做的一样。“别停下来啊，博士连这样的事情都不会？”

“在大庭广众下做这个不是更有趣吗？”迪奥俯下身在承太郎耳边低喃，“你可以闭上眼，继续，我来说给你听。”

承太郎觉得自己已经热了起来，难耐的热度。他的手指已经渐渐湿润了，臀部不自觉地稍微翘起，方便自己手指进出。而在他的手指再次进入自己时，迪奥的手指也挤了进来，疼痛多余快感。“打开自己真难，是吗。”

“从落叶底下看过去，有人在往这间甜品店看，他的公文包扣子没扣上，雨伞夹在胳膊底下，他的一只脚尖已经朝这里拐过来。你猜他之后会不会走过来，又会选择哪一张桌子呢？”迪奥温和地说道，手上的动作也温吞，只是轻轻旋转，摇晃。

承太郎自己的手指已经逐渐带来了快感，但它伸进去时和迪奥冰凉的手指挤在一起的感觉过于怪异，他的注意力没办法从上面挪开。而自己一根手指带来的快感总是不能缓解他过久没有发泄的身体的渴望。他咬着嘴唇，轻声的呻吟还是漏了出来，在绝对的寂静中和他的喘息一样分外明显。

承太郎不自觉地往后靠，将迪奥的手指又吞进去一点，直到指根。

迪奥满意地笑了笑，“发情的小母猫就是这样做的。”他毫不留情地说。

“就在你眼前，那块小黑板前面，有店员在写今晚特供的甜点，她的大写字母A写到一半，中间那横还空着。她左手抓着三种颜色的粉笔，眼神穿过这个桌子看着橱窗。你能感觉到她的眼神吗，是浅色的眼睛。”

迪奥的手指突然轻轻弯曲，“这是第二根手指。”迪奥提醒。

已经湿漉漉的穴口不费力地就吞了迪奥的另一根手指，只是承太郎被酸胀的感觉逼得不敢再动。迪奥还在给他细数路上的行人，四面八方的行人，好提醒他们正在大街上做爱，在人潮被凝固住的永恒里做爱。

迪奥的手指像蛇一样灵活，把承太郎的手指挤得不知所措，它们四下按压探索，承太郎在快感让他几乎忍不住蜷起手指前把自己的手指抽了出来，咕啾的声音。

“真湿啊。”迪奥说。他挤入第三根手指作为补充，修长的手指开始迅速的抽出进入，有些液体滴到承太郎半拉下来的内裤上。

承太郎蹭在木桌面上的手握成拳头，手臂弯着，他的嘴抵在臂弯处，被迪奥的手指弄出来的每声惊叫和抽气隔着层层布料变成模模糊糊低沉呜咽。他的眼睛闭着，眼睫毛湿漉漉的抖着，在暖色的灯光下像沾了水晶碎屑一样。

他最终得到了满足，却发现自己似乎没有勃起，只是有高潮颤栗的快感，什么都射不出来。

迪奥的手指还停留在他体内，他倾身到承太郎耳根都通红的脸颊旁，他暧昧地从背后吻了吻带着耳钉的耳垂，鼻尖顶到耳廓的软骨。“谨记，伊甸园里存在快感却无兴奋。”他念诵般说道，抽出了手指，带出一片水渍。

“世界在前面，或许靠近晨昏线，”迪奥说着，他们正穿过一片草已经枯黄的绿地，“在还有阳光的地方。你应该庆幸，夜幕只是刚刚降临。”

他们往西边走的时候碰上了那块云雨区，白金之星在前面拨开水珠，摩西分海般弄出一条通路，迪奥和承太郎沿着狭窄的痕迹往前走。承太郎试过各种机动车，它们在这里甚至连火都打不着，只是一堆完好地拼在一起的无用金属，就连自行车也因为惯性受到制约而难以连续骑行。他们只能步行，所幸在停滞的世界中这也并不会让他们疲惫不堪。

“我不了解你。”在他们穿过郊区稀疏的树林时，承太郎看着干燥光秃的枝桠突然开口。

迪奥正在看他们脚下被踩得陷下去的落叶，它们不会再弹起，在这一瞬间成为永不消失的足印。听到这句话时，他嗤笑出声，“你当然不，我也不了解你。”他的头发在暗淡无光的地方看起来被笼了一层苍白色，有一瞬间承太郎不可避免地好奇这头金发在阳光下看起来本来是什么样子。“只是偏偏这里，只有我们两个人。”他漫不经心地用脚尖扫起几片落叶，它们凝在半空。

  
没有办法计算他们究竟走了多久，迪奥最终在一个还算平缓的小上坡前停下了脚步，“它就在这后面，那边有阳光，我不能过去，所以我就站在这里。”

“迪奥，”白金之星已经出现在承太郎背后，白衣的承太郎视线尽头是斜坡的终点，覆着毛茸茸的秋草，“你有没有想过，我可能不能打败世界。”

迪奥伸手，手指埋进柔软的白色长衣衣摆，他把布料收拢在手心，弄皱了一片。他随意地扯了扯它，有拉扯的实感，尽管承太郎当然没有被扯动，“我没有考虑过承太郎会考虑这个问题。”

“当然了，”他松开手，“如果你失败了，我能做的只有留在这里，给你立一个短暂而永恒的墓碑。”

世界被笼罩在夕阳的残光中。它还是金色的，在夕阳本就着了金橙色的阳光下显得光辉异常，它的金色和迪奥很类似。世界低垂着头，没有任何动静，它的头顶是停滞的卷云和翅膀下压的飞鸟。承太郎接近它，知道自己不可能隐蔽，在一片寂静中他的脚步声是如此明显，或许就连心跳都是突兀的。

但它没有任何动静，仿佛自己也是停滞时间的一部分。承太郎停在它的射程范围外，精准地。他甚至要为自己惊讶，在十年的时间过去后仍然对世界的射程如此熟稔。它没有任何防御和进攻的动作，像是笃定没有人能在停滞的时间里移动，而唯一能运动的会在靠近它之前灰飞烟灭。

那支与它融合过的箭就握在它手里。

  
承太郎最终从它手中抽走了那支箭。

他亲眼看着失去了箭的世界开始有了裂纹，从外壳的每一寸同时产生，阳光仿佛是最强烈的侵蚀剂。它从肢体尖端开始碎裂，并没有产生真实的碎屑，只是一些有形状的半透明光斑，金色的，从各种形状被销蚀，更小的光点在它们边缘产生，在还未消散的永恒中，它们悬浮在空中，直到最后一片光斑也裂成无数的光点。

那一瞬间，或者说从头至尾就只有过这一瞬间，它们散开了，因为风回来了。

  
无数的声音涌进承太郎的耳朵，习惯了寂静后它们刺耳得让人心烦，低空飞鸟翅膀扑棱的声音，舒展的风掠过平原的低啸，落叶卷成团滚动的声音。或许他要过一阵子才能适应。在这个瞬间里他有很多没有解决的困惑，他甚至有点不记得自己是否有把蛋糕的钱压在柜台。但一切都过去了，让人头疼的迪奥也好，他那份草莓味奶油也好。只有船模还只做了一半，或许他回去之后会继续把它完成，然后放回书房的角落生灰。

他往回走，爬上来时的下坡，再走下来时的上坡，他路过迪奥刚才站立的地方。

那里现在只有一些随处可见的草，几根干枯的花梗，它们正在缓慢地依靠仅有的弹性调整自己被踩踏之后的姿态。

承太郎弯腰折下一枝，干枯的花瓣里有一些白色的灰烬，风把它们吹往阳光的方向。

**Author's Note:**

> *艾略特 《波士顿邮报》
> 
> *米兰·昆德拉《不能承受的生命之轻》


End file.
